Th Art of Seduction
by lisbon69
Summary: Jane invites himself over to Lisbon's for the weekend with surprising results
1. Chapter 1

The Art of Seduction...By Lisbon69

*Synopsis*... Jane invites himself over for the weekend Lisbon's apartment only to find out that she has a hidden kinky side to her, which he cannot wait to unfold...*******

Lisbon began to pace up and down her apartment wondering if she had actually lost her mind...  
>she had of course semi hinted that Jane could come and make him self comfy when ever he felt like It, but now it didn't seem like such a good idea...<br>She was rather worried because she was so close to letting her mouth literally do the talking for her, Because as of late she had begun to have very erotic dreams about said consultant, involving all kinds of paraphanalia which were scattered around her home.  
>Many a good item could be out to good use and let's face it a bit of spice alway's did help in certain Relationships, but again she had to keep reminding herself she was not in a relationship with Jane. Yet!<p>

That Friday evening started off like any other boring, winding down Friday would go..  
>She got home from the CBI, had a shower, microwaved herself some left over pizza, and grabbed a Bottle of beer from the refridgerator and settled don to watch her tv..<br>Then came that knock at the door followed by a holler of " i know your in there Lisbon".

She opened he door to Patrick Jane who was amazingly not stood there in his usual three piece suit But rather a comfy looking set of sandstone chino's, and a light blue cotton shirt, topped off with loafers...  
>He looked quite dashing...<br>He stepped over the threshold and handed her a bunch of wild daises, possibly from somebody's Grave she thought knowing him and his antics...  
>Then the smell hit her. He had brought some Indian spiced food along...<br>"Well let' get this sorted Lisbon before it goes cold...i prefer my curries warm thank you very much"  
>Lisbon just rolled her eye's at him and carried the bags to the kitchen counters and started to unpack The goods...<br>Jane had picked out a Chicken tikka garlic chilli dish, and he had picked for her a chicken Byrinani with pilau rice..  
>They ate in comfortable silence until Jane decided he'd had enough of silence and decided to try and Choke Lisbon with his next words...<p>

"You know when i had to drive us back home in the SUV last week after that horrible horrible case we had to wrap up quick smart for the D.A hmmm?"  
>Lisbon nodded her acknowledgement..<br>"well you fell asleep, and i could not help but hear your mumbling's whilst you were in your deep slumber, and i have to say Lisbon hearing you say my name like that was quite a turn on"  
>Lisbon sat straight up against the back of the sette. Oh no. Oh no no no... he couldn't have...<br>" Your voice is quite sultry when you moan ' Oh Patrick' in that manner" and you do the cutest little thing with your nose.. it's like that witch out of that old 60's programme bewitched"  
>That comment earned him a slap across the shoulder but even Lisbon had to laugh at Jane's dismay of her smacking him one...Well he damned well deserved it. Listening to her in her sleep...<br>" Ha ha... very funny Jane. I wonder what you say in your sleep huh?"  
>"Oooo Lisbon is that an offer to take you to bed hmmm? You know all you have to do is ask nicely" or maybe can i offer something in your size perhaps"<br>Again a hard slap on the shoulder had Jane wincing...  
>"Awww come on. I know you want me... i can see it in your eyes, don't try and deny it"<br>Without warning she threw herself at Jane and started to tickle him... Jane was unbelievably Tickleish for a guy .

"Lisbon stop stop please, oh god no, no more pleaseeee, i'm sorry really please stop, oh god i can't breath" Jane implored her...  
>she stopped her ministration's quickly but did not remove herself from his legs.<br>she could feel the reaction he was having and all because she was straddled aside him..wow. he felt huge. Hell she shoudn't be surprised at all, it was Jane afterall...  
>She was suddenly flung over onopt her back. hell he had quite good leverage on his side it seemed. he felt rather muscular and who would have thought it hidden under all those layers he wore at work was a body to die for, to drool over..she licked her lips ever so slowly...<br>Jane was ready to come on the spot when she did that thing with her lips, and the little minx knew she ahd him too, he could tell by her sexy little grin and the wiggle of her hips under his...

He was going to kiss her.  
>She lay there, mesmerised by the blazing purpose behind his eyes, she was mesmerised by the tingling warmth of a featherlight caress on her lips and when his mouth did cover hers Her whole body was tingling in anticipation , senses overloading in appreciation to this man who had taken such a keen interest in her for so long... <p>

It wasn't a gentle kiss. she hadn't really expected it to be if she was honest with herself.  
>He had turned her on so much she had to have it's release sooner or later...<br>Pent up feelings crashed wave after wave through her, the onslaught urging answers from his lips, his mouth was a hot, demading vessel of pure lust, and with no holds barred they came together in a blaze of passion, of lust that craved some semblence of satisfaction...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

The Art of Seduction by Lisbon69... Pt two

"You know when i had to drive us back home in the SUV last week after that horrible horrible case we had to wrap up quick smart for the D.A hmmm?"  
>Lisbon nodded her acknowledgement..<br>"well you fell asleep, and i could not help but hear your mumbling's whilst you were in your deep slumber, and i have to say Lisbon hearing you say my name like that was quite a turn on"  
>Lisbon sat straight up against the back of the sette. Oh no. Oh no no no... he couldn't have...<br>" Your voice is quite sultry when you moan ' Oh Patrick' in that manner" and you do the cutest little thing with your nose.. it's like that witch out of that old 60's programme bewitched"  
>That comment earned him a slap across the shoulder but even Lisbon had to laugh at Jane's dismay of her smacking him one...Well he damned well deserved it. Listening to her in her sleep...<br>" Ha ha... very funny Jane. I wonder what you say in your sleep huh?"  
>"Oooo Lisbon is that an offer to take you to bed hmmm? You know all you have to do is ask nicely"<br>Again a hard slap on the shoulder had Jane wincing...  
>"Awww come on. I know you want me... i can see it in your eyes, don't try and deny it"<br>Without warning she threw herself at Jane and started to tickle him... Jane was unbelievably tickleish for a guy .

"Lisbon stop stop please, oh god no, no more pleaseeee, i'm sorry really please stop, oh god i can't breath" Jane implored her...  
>she stopped her ministration's quickly but did not remove herself from his legs.<br>she could feel the reaction he was having and all because she was straddled aside him..wow. he felt huge. Hell she shoudn't be surprised at all, it was Jane afterall...


End file.
